


The butterfly in the cobweb(Portuguese version)

by Puke_kun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun
Summary: Após ser ajudado por Lilia contra os valentões da Savanaclaw, Epel estava intrigado a respeito da índole e intenções da fada.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Lilia Vanrouge





	The butterfly in the cobweb(Portuguese version)

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, Puke-kun aqui e bem... Eu resolvi fazer uma versão em PT-BR da minha fic mais famosa daqui e... Espero que gostem.
> 
> Beijinhos

A graciosidade em seu andar e a aura que rodeava o mais velho, era algo que o jovem Epel nunca tinha visto, tal beleza não era nem de longe, algo mundano. Ao ser protegido, a bela fada não havia saído de seus pensamentos em nenhum momento, uma curiosidade quase infantil tomou conta de seu ser:

“Lilia-san, eu quero te encontrar novamente. ”

Esses eram os pensamentos na mente do garoto de cabelos lilases, que devaneava sobre tal etérea criatura. 

No dia seguinte, Epel retornou à estufa, na esperança que o rapaz estivesse lá…Infelizmente, ele não pôde encontra-lo em lugar nenhum, o que foi deveras frustrante. Ele sabia que ele era um terceiranista ocupado e provavelmente estava tomando conta de seus companheiros de dormitório. 

“No que eu estava pensando? O que aconteceu foi mera coincidência, e talvez eu nunca mais estarei perto dele novamente...”

Ele precisava vê-lo de qualquer jeito; tais perguntas que o garoto guardava em seu peito, precisavam ser respondidas. De volta ao dormitório da Pomefiore, O garoto decidiu elaborar um plano para escapar e encontrar Lilia; Vil ficaria zangado caso ele descobrisse? Provavelmente. Porém, um homem não desiste desse jeito. .

Ao pôr-do-sol, ele fugiu de seu quarto, indo em direção a tal dormitório. Lilia estava do lado de fora, tendo uma conversa com Malleus, o mais jovem não queria ser pego pelo líder da Diasomnia, então a maçãzinha se escondeu por de trás dos arbustos; quando o príncipe deixou o local, Lilia deu um sorriso malicioso, andando em direção ao arbusto, caminhando de um jeito no qual ele parecia flutuar.

“Sabe, é feio ouvir conversas alheias, ainda mais entre os seus senpais... Né? Epel-chan.”

Ele sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha ao ouvir aquilo, ele havia descoberto sua presença? Ele lentamente ergueu a cabecinha e a pequena fada o encarou com uma expressão convidativa. Epel tentou soar normal, mas devido ao baque, sua voz soou mais aguda.

“Lilia-senpai, bom te ver por aqui. ”  
O rapaz mais alto ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu, vendo que Epel estava encabulado; então ele decidiu atentá-lo um pouco.

“O que aconteceu com você? Eu posso te ajudar? ”

A fada se aproximou e seus rostos estavam separados por apenas alguns centímetros, Lilia piscou e o rosto do garoto de cabelos lilases, se enrubesceu. “O que é isso? ” Ele pensou; ele tinha inúmeras perguntas passando por sua cabeça agora.

“Hmmm... Senpai, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? ” 

A criatura ancestral sorriu docemente para o outro. Epel tinha muitas perguntas, no entanto, ele não conseguia falar propriamente, devido à vergonha que ele estava sentindo nesse exato momento.

“Diga, criança, o que você precisa saber? ”

“Por que você me ajudou? Mesmo eu tendo dito que aquela briga era minha. ”

Lilia suspirou e sacudiu negativamente sua cabeça, então, era por isso que ele tinha vindo até o dormitório.

“Ouça, eu senti em você, um potencial para ser um cavaleiro, além de um espírito guerreiro dentro de você, e também...”

Ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo do garoto e começou a enrolar em seu dedo, fazendo Epel corar ainda mais.

“…Eu senti a necessidade de proteger você. ”

Seu coração acelerou, e por um momento, o mais jovem, pensou que ele estivesse brincando com os seus sentimentos, no entanto ele sentiu que ele estava falando sério.

“Me proteger? Tudo bem que você é meio que o pai da Diasomnia, mas… Por que eu? ”

Epel abaixou a sua cabeça, ele estava ainda mais curioso com aquilo. Foi por conta do instinto paterno? Ele o via como uma criança indefesa que precisava de proteção? Quando Lilia viu a expressão triste em seu rostinho, Ele acariciou sua bochecha com a sua canhota, levantou gentilmente seu queixo, e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. O menor não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo, ele tentou não corar (mais ainda) mas o seu corpo estava já demonstrando os sinais; Ele estava enfeitiçado? Como uma borboleta presa numa teia e Lilia, era uma aranha prestes a devorá-lo por inteiro? Epel nunca sentiu algo similar por ninguém, no máximo, uma grande admiração por Jack. Lilia encarou-o, fazendo Epel tremer, como uma presa encarando os olhos de seu caçador e o moreno segurou o seu rosto, encostando sua testa na dele.

“Eu gosto profundamente de você. ”

Gostar romanticamente de alguém, era algo que a pequena fada considerava um luxo para os mortais, ele nunca considerou gostar, tampouco amar alguém, já que seu tempo de vida era maior que de muitas criaturas; ele tinha medo de perder sua pessoa amada, mas desde quando ele olhou para Epel, ele passou a considerar despejar os seus sentimentos em alguém.

Enquanto isso, Epel estava em transe e tentando digerir tais palavras, como uma bela e graciosa criatura como ele, poderia se apaixonar por um primeiranista comum como ele? O garoto questionou-se. 

“Senpai, eu gosto de você também. ”

Lilia soltou um murmúrio de felicidade e o mais velho gentilmente pressionou os seus lábios conta os dele, os carnudos lábios de Lilia eram macios como veludo e traziam consigo um gosto que parecia uma doce forma da danação. .  
Epel sentiu borboletas em seu estômago, uma tormenta de emoções o atingiu como um trem “Então...Este é o paraíso” pensou o mais novo, as pernas da jovem maçã tremiam e ele se agarrou a fada. Lilia afastou-se do beijo e acariciou o rosto dele novamente; a expressão do jovem Epel estava atordoada: seus olhos brilhavam, seu rostinho estava completamente vermelho e quente e sua respiração estava um tanto ofegante.

“Epel…”

Lilia sussurrou num tom de volúpia, no qual fez o garoto que estava diante de si, sentir um arrepio em sua espinha. Por acaso Lilia o encantou ou algo similar? Ele não se importava com isso, ele desejava os seus lábios, desejava a completa existência do outro para ele. 

“Senpai…Fique comigo. ”

“Eu estou com você, querido. ”

Os lábios de ambos se uniram novamente. Dessa vez, Lilia lambeu o lábio inferior do outro, pedindo por um beijo mais profundo, no qual foi concedido com amor, e os dois rapazes se renderam ao ósculo, como se eles estivessem numa dimensão no qual poderiam se amar sem barreiras.

“Eu quero te encontrar de novo…”

Disse Epel com um tom calmo e Lilia o abraçou apertado.  
O aroma de maçã vindo de Epel era perfeito, se dependesse da fada, eles estariam assim para todo o sempre, mas já era tarde e ele precisava voltar para o dormitório.

“Eu estou sempre aqui, meu amor. ”


End file.
